A simple meeting
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: Because of the winter war Ichigo (That didn't use mugetsu, I mean hollowfieing totally could of worked) has had to transfer into Domino High. Will she survive that city's bran of crazy? Will Yugi and co survive her brand of crazy? Why is the blue eyed CEO keeping an eye on her? Only time will tell. Fem!Ichigo. Main Pairing: Fem!Ichi/Kaiba. I mean the compatibility is all over them
1. Chapter 1

**Plot Bunny that has been gnawing on my brain for weeks now. Once again just because I'm starting a new story I'm not forgetting about my older ones. My works are updated by hit of inspiration of writing. With exams and trying to find a Job, the updates are usually short. So if it's a short update, it means I wrote it until the inspiration ran out. I don't know when the inspiration for the chapter will come back, so I post it so you all know that I'm not forgetting about it. Well enough about that, onwards to the story,or Narnia your pick.**

Chapter 1

The thing that starts a relationship isn't fate or an out of nowhere spark. It can only start with a meeting. Nothing spectacular, a simple meeting will do. That is how these two somehow became a couple.

* * *

It was a normal Monday. Nothing special, unless you count the first day of school as special. Though like every first day, it isn't difficult. It's the get to know your classes and figure out where your going day, unless your the transferring in kid. That is the position that Ichigo Kurosaki is in.

Though it wasn't her choice, Karakura students all had to transfer because of the damage caused by the "outbreak", also known as the winter war to those who were in the know. This is how you can come to find Ichigo Kurosaki standing outside of a classroom waiting to be called in, and slightly worrying how her sisters are doing on their first day.

_**Clouds are rolling in Queen, they'll be fine. They can take care of themselves.**_ Shirosaki commented.

_I know Shiro, but as an older sister I'm allowed to worry about them no matter what they have seen. _Ichigo thought back, calming slightly so she wouldn't have to hear him complaining about rain all through her first day.

"...her name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and she is transferring in from Karakura High", was echoed into the hall.

Taking a breath, Ichigo schooled her features into her everyday scowl and walked into the classroom.

* * *

The class was full chatter. The news of Domino High getting a transfer in junior had spread like wild fire. The knowledge that the transfer was a girl, spread even faster.

"Do you think she's going to be pretty", Joey commented

"I don't know Joey, we'll have to wait and see", came the calm response of Bakura.

After what had happened over the past two years, the group had become closer. Most of the teachers that didn't enforce alphabetical in their classes, didn't even bat an eye to the group sitting together in their classes.

The group had gathered around Yugi's desk and had started discussions of what happened during the break. The group consisted of Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura. The discussion had drifted to the whispers about a new transfer girl.

The discussion would have gone further, but Yugi saw that Kaiba had silently sat down in his usual seat. Yugi was about to give a greeting, when the teacher, , walked in.

"Alright, catch up time is over and its time to be in your seats", announced, waiting for her students to take their seats.

"As you have all heard, a new transfer is arriving at Domino High. She is transferring into our class, so I hope that at least a few of you will try to make her feel welcome. I hope that all of you have remembered your manners over the summer, her name is Ichigo Kurosaki and she is transferring from Karakura High.", and she finished her introducing speech for her new student.

The whole class, except for a select few looked directly towards the door. It slid open to reveal the new student.

She stood at 5' 9". She had amber eyes and a heart-shaped face. She was wearing the standard Domino High Uniform, without the pink jacket, and had on a pair of calf-high combat style black boots. Her hair was a bright shade of orange and long, but was held back into a high ponytail,with the bangs and top of her hair being slightly spiked. She had build of an athlete, and the muscles were clearly discernable even with the uniform. The most distinguishing feature was the scowl that was on her face, since the moment she walked into the room.

* * *

Ichigo walked with her head held high. She walked towards the teacher, that was standing in front of her desk. She stood beside the teacher and turned to face the class when the teacher, asked for a full class Q & A.

She noticed that most of the class had their eyes on her, except one boy in the back on his laptop. She scoped out the classroom for quick escape route. Call her paranoid, but being in a war does that to people.

"That your natural hair color, Strawberry", came the first question from a boy with black hair. He fell into the generic jock category since his eyes were staring at her chest.

Ichigo crossed her arms, before giving her answer.

"One, Yes this is my natural hair color. Two, to get this out of the way now, my name doesn't mean strawberry, it is written as one who protects. Finally, number three. Since you are not my type, and we aren't in any relationship, I suggest you keep your eyes off my chest.", she replied, smirking when the teacher rounded on the boy for his 'disgusting behavior'.

The next question came from a blonde, who's uniform was on haphazardly at best.

"You single", he asked with a cocky smirk.

"Yes, but you aren't my type, and no none of you will be learning my type.", she answered.

"Do you have any sibling", came from a boy, who Ichigo nominated as weirder hair than hers.

_** Sheesh. How the hell did he get hair like that, **_commented Shiro.

** I am sadly, agreeing with you, **replied Zangetsu.

_Both of you shut up for now, _Ichigo mentally shot back, as she opened her mouth to reply.

"I have two younger twin sisters. They are both eleven. Anything else about them isn't any of your business. This is one point that I will make perfectly clear to you. If you have a problem with me because of anything, at any time. You will take this problem up with me and me alone. If I even hear or even think that you are going to do anything to my sisters. I would like to let you know I sent six boys to the hospital because they went after someone I had deemed a friend the day before. So if that's what I do for a friend I had for a day, well I'll leave what you think I'll do for my sisters to your imagination", Ichigo finished looking every person in the room directly in the eye.

She grabbed her bag, and headed towards the last open window seat. It happened to be in the same row as laptop boy. I saw that he had been looking up from his laptop during my little speech. I nodded in his direction and sat down in the desk. I looked forward to see that the teacher had snapped out of her shock and decided to start her lesson.

I heard a smash from my mindscape, and sighed as I grabbed my materials from my bag, today was going to be a long day.

**Pikachu! I mean I hope you enjoyed. I'm surprised that no one has ever thought of this soon to be pairing. I mean they both have a mask over their emotions via a scowl and bad attitude, but are kind to, and protect their siblings. I mean am I the only one seeing the compatibility. Well I hope you have enjoyed. Ichigo will be needing a deck, so the only ideas I have for it are reaper of the cards and monster reborn. Any ideas for cards real or realistically made up are allowed. Please review with your idea for the deck. This will only be open until her first deul.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't know that this would get such great feedback from this, well now there is a chapter two. I would also like to say that the only thingleft from school is an exam. Then my summer is free except for findind a job. Well I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

When the final bell went, Ichigo released a sigh of relief. She packed up her materials quickly and efficiently. She made her way through the school as quick as she could.

_** No need to be so worried aibou. The girls are going to be fine. **_Shiro commented blandly.

_Doesn't mean __I'm not going to worry over them. We have been put through a lot because of the war. It's just that becoming the parent for them has put my paranoia in over drive. _She thought back as she got into the car Hat and Clogs had got her for her sixteenth birthday, big enough to seat four, but not big.

She quickly drove to the middle school. She parked and pulled out a book to read well waiting for school to let up.

As she read her book, she went down memory lane. The winter war had shaken up the family quite a bit. Their father had been forced back to soul society, so Ichigo had taken over fully the parent role. After she had recovered from her injuries, Urahara had helped finalize the papers for selling the house and the clinic.

After that the three girls had packed up everything of importance or spiritual in nature and had moved to Domino. All three had fully funded accounts set up by their parents for if something "unexpected" had happened to them, so education funding wasn't a problem. The place they lived in wasn't that fancy. It was an apartment that was fully paid for so rent wouldn't be a problem. It had three rooms, one for Ichigo and the other two had a connecting doorway through the bathroom so they went to the twins. It had a kitchenette and a small little space with a T.V. and couch.

Ichigo was soon brought out of her musings by tapping on the window. She looked up and smiled. She unlocked the doors and allowed her sisters into the car. After they got in, she made her way out of the parking lot. She noticed that the same limo that was at her school was there, and a boy with long and fluffy black hair got in.

"How was the first day you two," asked Ichigo, when they were stopped at a red light.

"Fine", they both answered, but Ichigo looked into the rear view mirror at Yuzu.

"We were asked a lot of questions, but they weren't the invasive kind. Our teachers a really nice, and we made a new friend," continued Yuzu, since Karin didn't really chatter unless it was soccer or her Ichi-nee.

"Their name is...," Ichigo prodded with a small smirk on her face.

"His name is Kaiba Mokuba. He's a lot of fun to hang out with. He showed us around, and even introduced us to a game called duel monsters", she rambled on about the boy.

Ichigo nodded, as she drove towards their place. She wasn't that worried about her sister's rambling. Yuzu was the sister that was the most social, so she wasn't worried about her sister having a crush by the amount of rambling she was doing. Her mind was working on where she had heard the name Kaiba before. She then remembered that one kid in her class had the same last name.

"I think I might be in the same class as his brother", she stated nonchalantly as she waved her pass at the guard and was let into the underground parking for their apartment.

She looked back to see the shocked faces of her sisters. She frowned not knowing what made them shocked.

"Your in the same class as Seto Kaiba', they shouted in sync.

"I think, blues eyes and brown hair, right", she answered still confused, getting out the car and grabbing her stuff.

Both twins stepped out of the car with their stuff. Ichigo locked the car, and headed towards the stairs. The twins were muttering to themselves the whole way to the apartment. It made her a little on edge. She placed her key in the lock and let them all in. She placed her bag on the couch, and turned to see her little sisters staring at her with the most mischievous look on their faces.

_** They are up to something. **_Shirosaki commented.

**Second the motion. **Zangetsu added.

_Motion carried. _Ichigo finished, sighing.

It was going to be a long night.

**Well that's a rap. Oh No the twins and Mokuba have met. I can totally see Mokuba be the kind of kid to become fast friends with new people. I can also see Ichigo be the girl who meets a celebrity but not remeber that they look like that.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is mostly the converstions between siblings. The twins basically testing the waters, and Mokuba doing a day recap. These two oldersiblings wont be getting together because of sibling manipulations, but the young ones will be helping with a nudge here and a push there, I mean Ichigo and Kaiba are stubborn so they will be neding some relationship help. Well that's my piece onward to interrogations.**

A Simple Meeting Chapter 3

Ichigo stared for a moment, then sighed. She reached for the phone and quickly dialed for take out. If an interrogation was happening, she wasn't going to allow Yuzu to cook on top of just finishing the first day as a new kid and doing school work. She ordered their usual order from the place and waited for them to tell her when it would get there, then she put the phone back in it's spot. She sat on the chair she claimed as her own and motioned for her sisters to sit on the couch.

"Interrogation can start, but I resign to not answering if I don't feel like it", Ichigo stated, letting a small smile appear on her face as the twins scurried to sit on the couch.

"Did you get to talk to him, Ichi-nee", Yuzu asked, a curious glint in her eyes.

"No, he was more focused on his computer. No I don't know what he was doing because I'm not nosy, and I really didn't care since he was the only guy who wasn't blatantly staring or trying to get my attention.", Ichigo replied also answering the unasked question.

"Describe him for us, you got to see him up close. We want to know what he looks like", the twins asked in tandem, smirking at their sister's mumbling of celebrity junkie sisters.

"He is about 6 ft, short brown hair, but not buzz cut. He is a quiet person, and doesn't really like to be social. From what I could tell he as the build of someone trained in self defense. Unlike everyone else at school, I saw an outline in his jacket, so to protect himself he's carrying a concealed weapon. What?", Ichigo answered, question slipping out at the end at the knowing smirks on her sisters faces.

"You basically described yourself nee-chan. You also now admitted to having paranoia if you noticed a weapon that everyone overlooks,but we already new that. You also admitted to staring, so why would you stare that long?" The twins answered, their smiles getting larger as a small blush appeared on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo would of answered, but the doorbell rang. She quickly got up to answer and get the food that had finally arrived. She grabbed her wallet from her bag, giving her sisters a look that signalled that their interrogation was over. The twins got up to get out plates well Ichigo payed the man, and thanked him well closing the door.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sighed as the the limo pulled away from Mokuba's school and headed towards KaibaCorp. The ride over was silent, so the two of them didn't have to cut a conversation off halfway through just to get out of the car and through the swarms of press that wanted every detail about the brothers' lives.

Once the car pulled up to the always some how larger swarm then the day before group of reporters, both the brothers put on the masks they had crafted the day they became part of the Kaiba family. The easily ignored the reporters with practiced ease. They made their way inside and into the elevators before they let their masks fall.

Once they were in Seto's office, Mokuba moved towards the couch placed there for these occasions. Seto calmly allowed himself to relax and place his briefcase onto the floor. He grabbed his laptop from it and placed it onto his desk. When finished, he turned to look at his brother, work could wait until after his brother recounted his day.

"It was the same as usual nii-san, most friends caught up with each other. Most of the girls gossiped, which I think is kinda sad since there my age and are already on a rode towards being called a clique. I made two friends though, they we're transfers, and didn't even bat an eyelash after I introduced myself during lunch.", Mokuba explained, with his usual enthusiasm that caused most to think the brothers weren't related.

"Do these two friends come with names?", Seto asked, slightly smiling at his brothers attitude.

"Yep. They're sisters, twins actually. Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki", Mokuba answered, happy to tell his brother about his new friends.

"Any relation to Ichigo Kurosaki", Seto asked, silently hoping he wasn't right, the quick check he did on the girl's past school didn't sound like she would be a good influence.

"Yeah, how'd you know, please tell me you didn't just background check them nii-sama ", Mokuba asked, tilting his head to the side with a tiny glare.

"No I didn't background check them. You weren't the only on who had a new kid transfer in. She was transfered to my class. I've only done a check on her because I like to know about anyone I have to be in close quarters with. Hers wasn't that flattering.", Seto answered truthfully, he only witheld information from Mokuba when it was nessecary.

"You shouldn't take the street fighting with a grain of salt, her sisters explained that it was self defense every single time, and when it wasn't it was to protect a friend." Mokuba stated, knowing that it was the part that had probably caught his brother's attention.

Seto nodded, signalling that he would try. He grabbed his laptop from his bag, starting on someof the work he had to do, his brother starting on his school work.

**Yay the seeds have been planted, how they bloom even I don't know. Hope you liked it.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
